Stan
by SickeningSum86
Summary: Jess writes to Leslie, however, things take a dark turn


_**A/N: My first fanfic is going to be a song fic in a way. I was inspired by the Eminem song "Stan". I don't exactly know why, but I thought I would give this a shot.**_

 _ **To set the scene, Jess is writing to Leslie, believing she's a famous author now. However, there's something wrong. You'll have to read all the way through to see what though.**_

 _My tea's gone cold_

 _I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

 _The morning rain clouds up my window_

 _And I can't see at all_

 _And even if I could it'd all be gray_

 _But your picture on my wall_

 _It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

*Jess Aarons begins to write a letter to his old friend in his basement*

Dear Les, I wrote you but you still ain't callin'

I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom

I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not of got em

There was probably a problem at the post office or somethin'

Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot em

But anyways, fuck it, what's up? How's your daughter?

My girlfriend's pregnant, I'm about to be a father

If I have a daughter, guess what I'ma call her?

I'ma name her Leslie

I heard about your uncle Johnny too I'm sorry

My Dad killed himself over some bitch who didn't want him

I know you hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan

I even got the low selling shit you did with Pam

I like the shit you did with Rick too that shit was great

I still have a room full of your pictures and posters ma'am

I hope you get this, hit me back, just to chat

Sincerely yours, your best friend, this is Jess

 _My tea's gone cold_

 _I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

 _The morning rain clouds up my window_

 _And I can't see at all_

 _And even if I could it'd all be gray_

 _But your picture on my wall_

 _It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

*Jess begins to construct another letter after receiving no reply to the first letter*

Dear Les, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance

I ain't mad, I just think it's fucked up you don't answer fans

If you ain't wanna talk to me after the signing, you didn't have too. Well

You could've signed an autograph for May Belle

That's my little sister, she's only six years old

We waited for four hours in the blistering cold

And you just said no

That's pretty shitty, you're her fucking idol

She wants to be just like you, she loves you more than I do

I ain't that mad tho

I just don't like being snubbed hoe

Remember when we met in Richmond?

You said if I wrote you'd write back

Mom left three years ago and never came back

That's when my whole world went black

Until I found your books and they were hits

They help me get through this shit

I also cut myself just to see how much it bleeds

It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush to me

You're stories are real, and I respect you cuz you tell it

My girlfriend's jealous I talk about you 24/7

But she don't know what I been through

No one does, she don't know what it was like growing up

You've gotta call me, I'll be the biggest fan to lose

Love, Jess

P.S We should be together too

 _My tea's gone cold_

 _I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

 _The morning rain clouds up my window_

 _And I can't see at all_

 _And even if I could it'd all be gray_

 _But your picture on my wall_

 _It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

*Aarons is in his car, clearly intoxicated. He grabs an old cassette and begins recording.*

Dear Ms. I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fans

This is the last package I'll ever send your ass!

Been six months and still no word

I deserve it

And I wrote the addresses on the last letters perfect

So this is my cassette, I hope you hear it

In the car going 90 on the freeway

I'm tired of giving you all this leeway

I just drank a fifth of vodka and I'm on a drive

Tonight's the night all three of us die

*muffled screaming heard in the backgroud*

Shut the fuck up bitch, I'm tryna talk

Hey Les, that's my girl tied up in the trunk

And it's a boy, I'm murdering the little punk

I'm done with seeing you and your hair dyed blue

My girlfriend's gonna drown and suffocate too

I'm almost to the bridge now

Oh shit, I forgot.

How am I supposed to send this shit out?

*car veers off an overpass into a cold, dark lake below.*

*Four doctors observe the patient through the security cameras placed in his room. After a while, the head doctor begins to speak.*

"Should we tell him?"

"No. Even if he was in the proper mental state, he probably wouldn't believe us."

"I kinda feel bad for the young lad. The pain he is going through I can't imagine."

"I would go insane too if I thought my best friend who died when I was 10 years old wasn't dead and instead was an insanely successful author."

Jess Aarons had been admitted to a psychiatric ward in Roanoke at the age of 23 after pleading insanity in the case of his girlfriend's murder. They found the letters and tape in the glove compartment of his car. He's lucky to be alive. A passerby saw the car plunge into the waters below and jumped in. Jess was the only human rescued, and the car was pulled out of the water a few days later.

Jess's best friend, Leslie, has been dead for 13 years. She had drowned in a creek while trying to cross on a rope. Jess just never came to grips with it.


End file.
